Typically, software applications tend to use either a single document interface (SDI) or multiple document interface (MDI) approach. Under the SDI approach, an application allows for the display of only one document at a time. An application employing an SDI requires additional instances of the application be opened to work with additional documents. Under an MDI approach, an application allows for the display of more than one document at once.
A significant disadvantage of MDI or dialog window dependent systems resides in the inconsistency of control and data location. A given dialog or sub window is unlikely to consistently open in the same location relative to the calling window. There are too many variables around parent window location, size, screen resolution, and the like. Even if the location of the related windows were relatively consistent when first open, the user may move, resize, or reorder them in the z axis at anytime, potentially making them more difficult to locate later. When multiple MDI windows must be referenced repeatedly, as in viewing reference data in one while working in another, it becomes awkward for the user to work efficiently and can be confusing.
Both the SDI and MDI approaches often additionally make use of dialogs to encapsulate complex processes, such as configuring the work environment, editing formulas, and editing style settings to name but a few. Such dialogs are generally modal, i.e., they lock out interaction with the calling window. In contrast, a non-modal dialog is a separate window launched from an application window that does not limit access to the parent window, and is generally used to run a related process. Modal dialogs have generally been used because of the difficulties inherent in management of non-modal dialogs that impact the calling parent window.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a user interface for a computer or other information handling system that provides for simultaneous execution of complex processes and viewing of reference data in a single window which overcomes the above problems and others.